


Strictly platonic

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KageHina week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Platonic A/B/O, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Worried Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Kageyama is so done with his omega best friend on the best of days, especially when he straight up refuses to take his suppressants that really does grind his gears, but Hinata's usual level of annoyance is nothing compared to when he's in heat. He doesn't understand why he has to deal with this. It's not like he's Hinata's mate or anything. Mind you, he's the closest thing the small boy's got to a mate and he's not going to let his best friend be in pain without someone to annoy, even if it is only over the phone.I don't know man I can't write descriptions. This probably made no sense.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Strictly platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi/gifts).



> I've never seen a platonic a/b/o fic so I thought I'd give it a try. Sorry if I got this completely wrong. I don't read much a/b/o stuff so I don't really know how it works all that well.

This was going to be a long fucking week for Kageyama, he could tell already because it was always a long week for him when his best friend went into heat. Yes, that’s right, his best friend. Not even his mate but for some reason he still had to suffer whenever this happened. It fucking sucked! I mean, it probably didn’t suck for him as much as it’d suck for Hinata but it was still a massive inconvenience for the alpha and he really didn’t appreciate it. He especially hated it when Hinata started blowing up his phone with whiney-sounding texts and, unfortunately for him, that was happening right now. He read over them, a sigh escaping his lips.

‘Kageyama.’  
‘Kageyama.’  
‘Kageyamaaaaa!’  
‘Bitchyama will you answer your damn phone??’  
‘I’m in pain here!!!’  
‘Stop ignoring meeeee!’

He groaned internally; all those texts had been sent in the span of three minutes. So this was one of his needy days, huh? He really couldn’t be bothered dealing with his whiney, piece of shit friend right now but he knew he’d only get spammed more if he ignored him for any longer. Not to mention that the smaller one would rip his fucking head off once his heat was over. He swallowed any sense of pride he had and gave in, texting him back.

‘What is it now? Dumbass Hinata.’

It didn’t take long for Kageyama’s phone to ping again, a matter of seconds’ maybe? He’d barely had time to put the damn thing back in his pocket. He swore Hinata’s typing speed was at least ten times faster when he was in heat, even faster than when he was seriously pissed at Kageyama, and it really freaked him out. He seemed to recall learning about omegas in heat a few years back and how they tend to only focus on satisfying their heat, basically losing the ability to do anything else. It was just his luck that it didn’t apply to Hinata, who seemed to do everything way faster than normal. That was yet another thing that he didn’t appreciate about his omegan best friend.

‘It hurts Bakageyama!’

He rolled his eyes. Of course if fucking hurt! Hinata’s really out here messaging him shit like that as if Kageyama doesn’t already know! Literally every time he goes into heat he sends the exact same damn texts, the alpha had definitely got the picture by this point and he definitely did not need reminding. Of course, he couldn’t express exactly how he felt to the shorter one right now. That’s just adding salt to the wound.

‘Do you need help?’

Maybe saying that was a bit of a mistake. Hinata was now blowing up his phone, again, with very angry-sounding messages. Well it could be worse. He bit his lip as he watched the texts pile up on his screen.

‘Oi you asshole!’  
‘Don’t you ever say that to me!’  
‘Like ever again!’  
‘N E V E R !!!’  
‘Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean I’ll let you fuck me!’  
‘You’re not entitled to my body!’  
‘BAKAGEYAMA!!!’

He audibly groaned. He was very tempted to simply not reply and wait for Hinata to burn himself out and calm down but there was a big old risk of him not calming down and telling his family that Kageyama was, I don’t know, threatening him? Yeah, that’s probably what he’d tell them and Kageyama didn’t really need Hinata’s family forming an angry mob to track him down, skin him alive and cook his liver for breakfast.

‘Calm down dumbass you know I didn’t mean it like that.’  
‘I meant like do you want anything? Like comfort food?’

That was when it clicked in his brain that it was a really stupid question to ask. Comfort food really wasn’t going to help Hinata through this and he knew that but it was all he could offer him right now. It’s a take it or leave it deal. He wanted him to take it, all he wanted to do was help him through this in any way he could, even if it was a stupid way that wouldn’t help him whatsoever.

‘This isn’t a period don’t treat it like one!’

Yeah, he was expecting that kind of reply from the omega. Even though he was supposed to learn about heats and all that for when he got a mate or whatever, which he wasn’t exactly plan him on because his dumbass best friend had put him off the idea of omegas for life, but he never really paid attention to that shit. He’s never been great at helping people out anyway. His phone pinged again and he checked it; another message from Hinata.

‘Some chocolate would be nice though.’  
‘It doesn’t have anything to do with my heat.’  
‘I’m just fat and I want chocolate.’

Well he’d have to get chocolate now, even if the store was a half hour walk away. The gremlin had demanded it and it was his job as the closest thing the little shit had to a mate to do what he said. He put his headphones on and switched on his music. If you think he’s going to walk the whole way in complete silence, you’re wrong. He needed some kind of noise to stop himself going insane.

He reached the shop and immediately realised that he’d forgotten to ask Hinata what kind of chocolate he wanted. There was only one thing he could do now and that’s buying at least one of each kind they had in stock. He’d like at least one of them, right? He shook his head and started putting one bar of each kind into the basket. This was going to be so damn expensive. Oh well, if it’d shut Hinata up even for an hour it’d be worth it. He did definitely have his card on him, right? He dug around in his pocket and pulled his wallet out. Yes he did have his card, it’s all ok. He walked to an empty checkout and put the basket on the table so the guy behind the till could scan the items. The guy looked at him, puzzled, and Kageyama sighed. He should’ve known he’d get a few weird looks for this. “Before you ask, it’s not for me.”

He nodded, trying his best to hide the fact that he was judging. The cashier tended to judge the customers on a regular basis but god forbid any of them actually found out about it. He’d definitely get fired if that was the case and his manager wasn’t one for second chances. “If you don’t mind me asking, who’s it for?” He flashed the customer a friendly smile. “Are you throwing a party? Expecting the guests to be very hungry?” He said in a joking manner.

He chuckled just a little. “Yeah I wish. My gremlin of a best friend demanded chocolate.” Honestly, even if he is the definition of antisocial he’d rather be throwing a massive party then dealing with this and yet here he is. “Oh, and can I get a bag for that please?” He slipped his card into the card machine and inputted his pin, mentally cringing at how much that’d just cost him. Fifty fucking quid just to get his stupid ass best friend some damn chocolate! He’s never doing this again, no matter how much Hinata whines down the phone to him it’s not happening.

“Yeah mate sure thing.” The cashier gave him another over-exaggerated smile and packed the chocolate bars into a bag. He was tempted to ask why the fuck his friend needed to much chocolate but it really wasn’t his business. “Have a good day and say hi to your friend for me. I hope he’s ok.” Had he just chalked it up to being a shit ton of comfort food? Absolutely.

Kageyama gave him a polite nod before walking to Hinata’s house. He lived quite the way away from Karasuno and it took him a whole two and a half hours to get there. He knocked on the front door and Hinata’s mum let him in. This was always the part that somewhat broke him. It was weird being so close to his best friend but never being allowed to see him. He put the bag of chocolate down in front of Hinata’s bedroom door. The ginger boy was on the other side of that door in a world of pain that Kageyama could only imagine and he couldn’t be there to comfort him. His bedroom door was triple locked from the inside, same as it always was during Hinata’s heat. He knew that it was for the omega’s safety but it still felt so weird to him. He knocked. “Hey bitch, I bought you chocolate.” He retreated to the other end of the hall so, just in case Hinata’s scent hit him and he lost control, the boy would have time to retreat into his room and lock the door again. He watched as the little gremlin hand slipped around the door, grabbed the bag and pulled it back into the room. He smiled slightly, at least he still had enough strength to go from his nest to the door. That was always a good sign. He thanked Hinata’s mother for letting him in and began making his way home. He couldn’t wait to deal with this shit again tomorrow, not.


End file.
